


The Kronstadt Move

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Fluff, M/M, Romance, bff!sekai, side!hunhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: As far as first dates go, spy nerd Jongin was definitely not expecting this one.





	The Kronstadt Move

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the no one dies this time kaisooaufest!

suuurrrrPPPRIIISSSEEEE! DID YA GUESS ME? hehe i was hoping i'd manage to write something different and un-guessable for NODTT and i think i did it??? Hopefully???? 

so lemme know what ya think, NODTT was hella fun to take part in and im sad its over tbh ;-; 

BUT AT LEAST WE HAVE THE FIC I HOPE YOU ENJOY

Tea <33333333 (i literally straight copied this from livejournal tbh so plz excuse mistakes!)

**there is a brief mention of guns in the action scenes. nothing major, but please just be aware in case this might upset you.**

 

 

 

It is on a Thursday evening that Oh Sehun finds himself attempting to achieve the unachievable: getting spy obsessive and all round nerd Kim Jongin to go on a date.  
  
“I don’t know Sehun…” Jongin shuffles his glasses with a twitch of his nose. He’s polishing his original 1965 Sean Connery action doll and he can’t care much for Sehun’s interference.   
  
“Come  _on_  Jongin. Trust me you’ll  _love_  him.” Sehun’s been trying to set up his lonely best friend for years, but Jongin won’t have it.   
  
They’ve been the best of friends ever since they’d first met aged four in a nursery school playground, and Sehun considers himself a long suffering spy-widow, sort of like a golf widow but with less marriage and more best-friendship.   
  
According to Jongin’s eldest sister, their father had shown them a James Bond movie when Jongin could barely walk and that’s believed to be the trigger for Jongin’s obsession. It really is an obsession as well; his room is covered in James Bond posters, spy manuals, homemade gadgets and Jongin’s prized action figures.   
  
Sehun leans against the doorframe and folds his arms. “Jongin. Just this once, please, please  _please_  just go on a date with this guy. For me? Please?” Sehun admits would have given up a long time ago and just left Jongin to die alone with his dogs and his Kingsman annuals, but Jongin’s mother can be a rather formidable woman when necessary and she seems just as adamant that Jongin finds a nice boyfriend.   
  
Jongin pouts grumpily at the wall before spinning on his chair and fixing Sehun with a glare. “No. I don’t need a boyfriend. Anyway, I can’t be dealing with someone who won’t accept that they have to share their life with Sean.” He says cheerily, waving the little figure at Sehun with a smile before he spins back round and holds the doll closer to his lamp.   
  
“But that’s why you’ll love him!” Sehun groans.   
  
“Does he like James Bond?”   
  
“Well, no but—“   
  
“I’m not interested.” Jongin says snottily, not even bothering to turn and look at Sehun anymore.   
  
Sehun sighs and slowly drops himself to his knees, clasping his hands under his chin. He cannot believe his life has come to this,  _actual begging_. “Jongin, I beg of you.” He simpers, “If you don’t go on at least one date, your mother will come for me. She’ll burn me alive for not finding her precious little  _Jonginnie_  a nice boy to date. Think about it Jongin, do you want that? Do you want me to die? Think about all the times I’ve movie-marathoned with you. Who will do that if I’m not here? Who will wake up with you in the middle of the night when the next Bond film comes out? Who’ll be there to help you look for Pierce Brosnan when he falls down the back of your desk? Please?”   
  
Jongin turns around very slowly on his chair and tilts his head to the side. “Wow, you really are desperate.”   
  
Sehun nods frantically. His ear still stings from when Mrs Kim pulled on it last time.   
  
Jongin bites his lip and prods his glasses up his nose with a finger. “Well…”   
  
Sehun pulls out the best puppy dog eyes.   
  
“Ok… just this once. And if I don’t like him, I don’t have to see him again, right? And I can leave if he upsets me?”   
  
Sehun hears the chorus of angels as he leaps to his feet and engulfs Jongin in a hug, smacking a big sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Kim Jongin you beauty! Thank you thank you thank you!” He singsongs.   
  
“Hey! Be careful!” Jongin cries, desperately trying to shield his Kingsman comics from tumbling onto the floor as Sehun flails around. “Sehun they’re collectible!”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not so sure about this now actually Sehun…” Jongin hums mildly from the passengers seat of Sehun’s beaten up car.   
  
Sehun glances exasperatedly at his friend, before readjusting his grip on the steering wheel and flicking his eyes back to the road. “Well… I hate to tell you this Jongin but you no longer have a choice. I’m taking you to this goddamned date if it’s the last thing I do and if I’m correct…” He leans forward a little as the car cruises to a halt outside a swanky restaurant, “We’re here now anyway.”   
  
Jongin flips down the mirror in the sun visor and twiddles with the ends of his hair nervously. He’s not fond of dating in general, never mind  _blind_  dates, but he supposes he has to trust Sehun. Hyoyeon and Yuri had wrestled him into a smart suit and gelled his hair up all properly, and it’d be a shame to let all of the effort go to waste. “You can do this Jongin, you can do this.” He whispers to himself.  
  
Sehun snorts and Jongin glares at him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Sehun chuckles. “You’re just kinda funny when you’re stressed— but yes Jongin, you will be fine.”   
  
Jongin hums a little to himself until Sehun taps him lightly on the arm. “That’s him.” He whispers as a positively tiny man in an equally slick tux strolls up to the outside of the restaurant and leans nonchalantly against a lamppost, twiddling with his phone. From what Jongin can see of him in the dimming light, he’s handsome—really handsome— and his palms are starting to sweat.   
  
“Jongin.” Sehun says soothingly, dropping a hand on his shoulder. “You’re really gonna be fine. I’ll be waiting out here in the car the whole time, and believe me when I say Kyungsoo’s a really nice guy. Just go and talk to him.”  
  
“Kyungsoo? That’s his name?”   
  
Sehun clamps his lips together suddenly and his eyes widen. “Did I, er, not tell you?” He says.   
  
Jongin narrows his eyes at his shifty behaviour. “No, you never mentioned it.”   
  
“Oh well… yeah, it’s Kyungsoo. Now go, don’t keep him waiting!” Sehun bustles as he flaps Jongin out of the car.   
  
Kyungsoo looks up when he hears the door clunk as Jongin closes it behind him, and a light smile dangles on his lips. He pushes himself upright off the lamppost and meets Jongin halfway. “Hi, I’m—“   
  
“—Kyungsoo. I know.” Jongin laughs awkwardly and panics inwardly at the little crease that’s formed between Kyungsoo’s eyebrows.   
  
Fortunately, the slight frown on Kyungsoo’s face lifts and he lets out an easy laugh. “And you’re Jongin.”   
  
“Y-yeah, that’s me.” Jongin says awkwardly, flushing and pointing to himself with his thumb. He must be internally cursed with the inability to talk to people he finds attractive and my  _oh my_ , the more he looks at Kyungsoo the more handsome he seems to get.   
  
Kyungsoo chuckles lowly again and Jongin feels very hot. “Shall we go in?” Kyungsoo says, indicating to the door with his head.   
  
“S-sure. I’m getting hungry.” Jongin replies. Why did that sound horribly like an innuendo, oh god Kyungsoo’s probably going to think he’s such a—   
  
“Me too.” Kyungsoo smirks, before he’s taking Jongin’s hand in his and twining their fingers together.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The meal begins in relative silence. Jongin pores over his menu and settles on the dish that seems to have the least garlic in because he’s looking at Kyungsoo and he’s thinking that he might enjoy a little tongue action later. Kyungsoo has very pretty lips, thats for certain, and they’ve already pulled into a tempting heart shape a couple of times for Jongin to see.   
  
“So, Jongin.” Kyungsoo says, leaning back in his chair. “Tell me about yourself.”   
  
Jongin takes a sip of his wine and gulps it down over the lump in his throat that’s formed under Kyungsoo’s steady gaze. “Um… I’m twenty four, I’ve been best friends with Oh Sehun since we were five, I have one elder sister and… I, er, I really love spies.”   
  
“Spies?” Kyungsoo’s eyebrow arches and his lips quirk.   
  
Jongin flushes. “Er yeah.”   
  
“What is it about spies that you like?”  
  
“I just like the danger and the intrigue and the suaveness I guess… The gadgets and the cars and… everything. I especially love the way they can blend into the crowd so easily and you’d never guess they were living a double life. It’s just so dramatic.” Jongin sighs wistfully, resting his hand on his palm.   
  
“Sehun hasn’t told you?”   
  
“Told me what?”   
  
Kyungsoo smiles. “Nothing. Who’s your favourite James Bond?”   
  
“Sean Connery, any day.”   
  
“Favourite Bond theme?”   
  
“Live and Let Die, or Diamonds are Forever.”   
  
“Good choices. Kingsman?”   
  
“Love. Colin Firth is amazing.”   
  
Kyungsoo shrugs. “Fair.”   
  
“So, what do you do for a job?” Jongin hums as the lights in the restaurant dim for the evening atmosphere and the waitress brings over their main meals.   
  
“I—I work in an office.” Kyungsoo says, bringing his glass of wine up to his lips with a smirk.   
  
Damn, can this man get any more attractive? Is he smirking just to cause Jongin pain? “Oh, is it fun?”   
  
Kyungsoo smiles again, his eyes dragging down Jongin’ face teasingly. “It has it’s highlights.”   
  
Jongin nods and the conversation drops to a comfortable silence. He’s just prodding around to fish the mushrooms out of his tagliatelle when he senses Kyungsoo tensing across the table.   
  
Jongin flickers his eyes up and finds Kyungsoo looking intensely over his shoulder. He turns around but can’t see anything out of the ordinary, only a few waiting staff milling about and another couple checking in. “Are you ok?” He questions when he turns back around.   
  
Kyungsoo’s gaze snaps back to Jongin who can almost see the cogs whirring in his brain. Kyungsoo leans forwards across the table and beckons Jongin inwards. “Jongin?” He whispers.  
  
“Yes?” Jongin mumbles back, trying to keep himself present and correct when Kyungsoo’s eyes seem so desperate to drag him inwards to kiss his lips.  
  
“Can I trust you?”   
  
Jongin pulls back a tad, a little startled by the question but nods nonetheless. “Yes. You can trust me.”   
  
A twinkle shimmers in Kyungsoo’s eyes and he stands up abruptly, knocking his chair over behind him. “Come with me.” He murmurs, snatching up Jongin’s wrist and pulling him up with strength that Jongin would not have attributed to the tiny little man in front of him.   
  
Jongin staggers a little and he tries not to tumble as he gets his legs tangled round his chair.   
  
Kyungsoo drags him into the bathrooms and Jongin sees the world blur until his back hits a locked door. “Wow.” He mutters, blinking frantically so his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room.   
  
Kyungsoo loosens his tie a little and steps back to give Jongin some breathing room. “So Mr Kim it’s confession time. Number one, we’re bugged right now.”   
  
“Bugged? By who?”   
  
Kyungsoo lifts his hand up to his ear and pulls out an almost invisible earpiece. He reaches up and presses it into Jongin’s left ear.   
  
“Hey Jong.” A voice hums.   
  
Jongin shrieks and leaps nearly a foot in the air. “Sehun?!”   
  
Kyungsoo is dextrous enough to catch the earpiece and return it to his own ear before he loses it on the bathroom floor. “Yes, it’s Sehun. Long story.”   
  
“Why would Sehun—“   
  
“We’re spies Jongin. You’re our newest recruit.” Kyungsoo beams.   
  
“S-Spies?” Jongin stutters, eyes tripling in size. “Wait, what? Sehun is— I don’t understand. Are you joking?” He pouts. “How could he— I’ve known him for so long and he— he knows I love… I’ve always wanted to be a spy! Why wouldn’t he tell me? Wait, you’re a spy too! Oh my god I already thought you were ridiculously hot you can’t be a spy as well that’s literally my dream man I’m going to faint.” Jongin fumbles at the smooth wood of the door, trying to find something to hold himself up. “Oh christ on a bicycle I just said that out loud didn’t I, you must think I’m such a loser, oh the  _shame_ —”  
  
“—Jongin, relax.” Kyungsoo says, placing a warm hand on Jongin’s chest and feeling his heartbeat thud unsteadily beneath his fingers. “I think you’re ridiculously hot too, if it helps.”   
  
Jongin stops his babbling and takes a deep breath. His cheeks colour crimson and he looks anywhere except Kyungsoo. This whole situation is insane but something inside Jongin tells him this  _isn’t_  a joke.  
  
“That’s better,” Kyungsoo hums. “I promise we’ll explain everything at some point, but for now, we’re on a mission. Are you ready for your briefing, agent?” Kyungsoo grins.   
  
“So… Am I actually going to be a spy? I’m so confused.” Jongin asks, twiddling his fingers together. He eyes the greying grout between the floor tiles, scuffing it with his shoe.   
  
“Well, yes, if you’d like to be.” Kyungsoo reassures, tipping Jongin’s head up with two fingers to look him in the eye. He’s really quite adorable. “So are you ready?”  
  
Jongin’s mind is racing, but he’s just about got enough grip on reality to realise that this is real and he’s  _actually going to be a spy_. Agent Kim sounds pretty impressive if he’s honest. Jongin’s terrified but he’s been dreaming of this moment since he was a little boy so there’s only one answer in his mind. “Y-yeah. I’m ready.”   
  
Kyungsoo grins again and straightens his posture, the tone of his voice heading towards something more authoritative. “Right then. This,” he begins, reaching into his pocket and fishing out another earpiece, “is for you. Slip it into your ear and you  _should_  hear a guy called Chen.”   
  
Jongin looks at the earpiece hesitantly for a second before he snatches it out of Kyungsoo’s palm and pushes it into his ear. “Hey, man.” A voice sounds cheerily in Jongin’s ear.   
  
“Hi.” Jongin greets a little nervously. “Can he hear me?”   
  
“Yeah I can hear you.” Chen drawls over the line.   
  
Jongin shrieks in surprise.   
  
“I fitted you with a mic already, he can hear you.” Kyungsoo says as he busies himself with shoving wires and what look like little recording devices into Jongin’s pockets.   
  
“You fitted me with a mic? How?” Jongin asks incredulously, lifting his arm up as Kyungsoo threads something through his jacket sleeve.   
  
“When I slammed you against this wall. I’m a spy Jongin, we get good at doing things subtly.” Kyungsoo winks, leaning round to check the earpiece is well hidden.   
  
Jongin gapes.   
  
“So, Chen will be guiding you through this mission should you need it. He’s the guy watching your back on cameras and feeding you information when I can’t. If he starts singing to you mid-mission, don’t worry, that’s normal.” Kyungsoo says and Chen agrees over the line.   
  
“O-ok.” Jongin nods.   
  
“Next, your code name. Your name is Kai, ok? Anyone that asks for your name, or anything about your identity, no matter how innocent they seem, you tell them your name is Kim Kai.”   
  
“Oh my god I get a code name? I get a code name!” Jongin squeals, grabbing Kyungsoo’s sleeve in excitement. The situation is just about starting to sink in.   
  
“Yes, you get a code name. My code name is actually D.O; you weren’t supposed to know my real name. If at all possible though, avoid using names full stop.”   
  
“How do we avoid using names?” Jongin frowns cluelessly, watching as Kyungsoo flits around the bathroom and pulls a black briefcase out from behind the toilet cistern. Everything is all a little bewildering.   
  
“That’s the next bit. Our cover is that we are a young couple on a date. Call me love, baby, honey, whatever floats your boat. Ok?”   
  
“Ok.” Jongin affirms as Kyungsoo empties out the briefcase onto the bench beside the sink.   
  
He beckons him over a second later, and Jongin catches sight of himself in the mirror. He already looks more confident, and he  _still_  can’t believe he’s going to be a  _spy_.   
  
“This is your badge, keep it well hidden.” Kyungsoo says, passing something black and leather to Jongin.   
  
Jongin takes it and flips open the smooth cover. He frowns as he reads what’s inscribed on the gold raised shield. “Kim’s Dog Grooming?”   
  
Kyungsoo chuckles. “Would it really be a good idea to have spies carrying around badges that identify them as secret agents?”   
  
Jongin shrugs. “I suppose not. Why do I have to keep it well hidden though?”   
  
Kyungsoo passes Jongin a fairly innocent looking smartphone stylus. “Tap the centre.”   
  
Jongin does so and nearly drops the badge when the surface appears to ripple like water. Before his eyes, the inscription changes to read  _Korean Secret Service, 4th Unit_.   
  
“It’s the newest technology in cloaking. Gonna be pretty useful in the future.” The badge stays illuminated for a few seconds, before it dulls and returns to the Kim’s Dog Grooming logo.   
  
Jongin’s hands are shaking as he slips it into the top pocket of his shirt. “You have  _no idea_ how excited I am about this, I swear this is going to be the best thing I’ve ever—“   
  
“Jongin, we need gadgets.” Kyungsoo cuts in, smile soft on his face at the brilliant light in Jongin’s eyes.   
  
Jongin’s jaw drops. “Gadgets? We get actual spy gadgets?”   
  
Kyungsoo nods and opens the briefcase out fully. “This is—“   
  
“—Holy cow is that a Jefferson 58 under water watch?”   
  
“Um, yes it is.”   
  
“Kyungsoo do you understand how long I’ve wanted to see one of these? These things can survive at 30,000ft, and they can shoot poisoned darts through water! Wait is that the Magnus bulletproof shield? It looks like a real newspaper I can’t even— You are  _joking_ that cannot be a vial of Lady Grey truth serum, oh my god no it  _is_ — wait do you have the Oxfords that shoot neurotoxins like in Kingsman?” Jongin says as he roots his way through all the gadgets.   
  
Kyungsoo smiles fondly. The boy certainly knows his stuff. “No, only some of the umbrellas have neurotoxin tips. We do have self destructing pens though!” He adds cheerily, pointing to the row in the briefcase.   
  
“You have  _self-destructing pens_  oh my god, I am going to  _wet myself_!” Jongin wails hysterically, pulling a particularly intricate blue fountain pen out of it’s holder and inspecting it for the tiny trigger.   
  
Kyungsoo stops fiddling round for a second and watches Jongin. His first impression had undoubtedly been ‘wow, hot.’ but Jongin seems a little like a puppy dog too, and the well-hidden soft side of Kyungsoo is cooing ‘aw, cute.’ Something twinges in his gut as Jongin finally puts down the pen and grins at him with a smile bright enough to blind.   
  
Jongin’s still hopping from foot to foot in excitement. “Is that it then? What do I have to do?”   
  
Kyungsoo mentally slaps himself round the face and straightens his back. “The targets are Wu Yifan and his girlfriend Kang Seulgi. Check your watch.”   
  
“I’m not wearing a—“   
  
“You are.”   
  
Jongin gasps as he looks down at his hands, finding a smart clock with a brown leather strap fitting snugly around his wrist. He sighs and pouts grumpily “You have to stop doing that.”   
  
Kyungsoo merely laughs. “Its actually a communications device. Tap the number eight and a picture should pop up.”   
  
Jongin follows the instruction and tries not to flinch when the clock face morphs into a grainy picture of the couple Jongin had briefly seen checking into the restaurant a few minutes before he’d been dragged to the bathroom. “Oh! I saw them earlier!”   
  
Kyungsoo smiles. “You’re observant, good.”   
  
Jongin flushes at the compliment.   
  
“All you have to do is slip this,” Kyungsoo fishes out a grey device about the size of a cockroach with a blue flashing light on top. “Into Seulgi’s handbag. It should record their conversation and send it back to base. You’re not an official agent— yet— so I can’t tell you much more.” He presses the bug into Jongin’s palm.   
  
Jongin tries not to shiver as Kyungsoo closes his hand for him, curling his fingers over the top.   
  
“I’ll cause enough of a distraction for you to just slip it in as we walk past. Follow my lead, and by the sounds of it you have enough of your own knowledge to solve the rest. You’re a good agent in practice, and they generally turn out well in the field too.” Kyungsoo winks. He turns on his heel and packs the suitcase away again, before tapping on his watch and putting it back behind the toilet cistern. “Someone’s dropping by to get it soon.”   
  
Jongin squeezes his hand around the bug and feels it’s weight and coldness in his palm. He puts it in his pocket for safekeeping and turns his eyes back towards Kyungsoo. “So— do we just go now?”   
  
Kyungsoo chuckles lightly, taking a step closer to Jongin. “Well…” he begins, eyes sparkling. “Yifan is a smart guy, he’s bound to be on the look out for anything suspicious and it’s safe to say that we have been in here for a substantial amount of time.”   
  
“So we need a cover?”   
  
“You could be putting me out of a job soon,” Kyungsoo comments and Jongin ducks his head with a blush and a shy, proud smile. “We’ll explain being in here by the fact that we were… a little distracted by each other.”   
  
“Distracted by each other?”   
  
“We need to look like we were making out Jongin.” Kyungsoo deadpans, rolling his eyes at Jongin’s sweet, sweet innocence.   
  
“Ooh… oh, I get it now.” Jongin shuffles on his feet, cheeks flushing. “Do you want me to like— crinkle your clothes or something?”   
  
“You could but…” Kyungsoo begins and suddenly Jongin hears Chen drop the connection from his earpiece.   
  
“Chen just disappeared—“   
  
“—We do have to make it realistic.” Kyungsoo mutters, voice dropping an octave or so, the sound rattling through Jongin’s gut. He brings his hand up and carefully caresses Jongin’s jaw. “Has anyone ever told you you’re very pretty?”   
  
“Er, well, not really you see I’ve not been very—“ Jongin mutters whilst trying to get a grip on his breathing because Kyungsoo is getting closer and closer and his lips are hovering just millimetres from Jongin’s and wow, he would really like to kiss them.   
  
“Jongin?” Kyungsoo calls, voice just above a whisper. “Kiss me.”   
  
“O-of course.” Jongin stumbles, before letting Kyungsoo pull his head down just a fraction until their lips meet. His first thought is  _oh blessed lord I’m kissing the Korean James Bond_ and the second is  _this is really nice_.   
  
Jongin hadn’t been expecting Kyungsoo to taste so sweet (not that he’d given it much thought at all) but he tastes surprisingly of strawberry bonbons. He’s smells good too, something vanilla but manly and fresh like a forest.   
  
Kyungsoo’s lips are damp and warm and inviting and they work softly against Jongin’s own, gently prizing his lips open and letting them taste each other’s mouths. Jongin relaxes into the kiss, humming in approval as Kyungsoo’s hands start to slide themselves down the front of his shirt.   
  
Jongin’s hand climb and tangle in Kyungsoo’s midnight hair, pulling the silky strands through his fingertips as he works up his confidence and pulls Kyungsoo to him.   
  
Kyungsoo is in turn making his own sounds of enjoyment as he nibbles at Jongin’s lower lip, his hands roaming under the slightly open collar and brushing against the tanned skin.   
  
Jongin’s mind has long since stopped working, the intensity of the kiss flooding his senses and drowning out all thoughts except  _Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo_. His hands mutiny at one point and start to push themselves under Kyungsoo’s jacket shoulders, slipping the item down.   
  
Kyungsoo shrugs it off, never once detaching his lips from Jongin’s and discards it over the sink, his hands returning to run down Jongin’s sides and clutch the boy closer to him.   
  
It isn't until Jongin lets out the tiniest of mewls against Kyungsoo’s mouth that the spy suddenly wrenches backwards and gulps in a big breath of air. “Ok, I think we should— stop.” He says, a little out of breath with blown pupils. For the first time this evening, Jongin thinks the spy looks slightly ruffled.   
  
Jongin gulps and nods, suddenly remembering where he is and what they’re supposed to be doing. “That was erm— nice actually… very nice… I— you look good now, as in good cover not  _good_  like attractive— well, you look  _good_  as well but you know what I —yeah.”   
  
Kyungsoo looks at Jongin for a second before grinning. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Same for you too.”   
  
“Me? Oh.” Jongin squeaks, looking down and blushing again. His knees still feel a little weak because that was one hell of a kiss and he’s still standing in front of possibly the hottest person he’s seen all year.   
  
Kyungsoo laughs, a soft chuckle, and checks that his shirt is tucked in at the back (Jongin blushes as he sees it isn’t quite, his hands evidently having got a little— “Oh my god you have a gun!” Jongin squarks as he catches sight of the black holster tucked down Kyungsoo’s side.   
  
“Well yeah, I’m an agent in—“   
  
Jongin clutches the edge of the sink and wheezes “Jesus that is so sexy, kiss me again.” He commands.   
  
Kyungsoo looks mildly bewildered for a second, before shrugging and stepping forward, crushing his lips against Jongin’s once more in a bruising but chaste kiss. “We really need to go, you know.” He says after they pull apart, tapping on his watch again. Just seconds later Chen reappears in Jongin’s ear.   
  
“Jee whizz you took your time!” He huffs and Jongin laughs sheepishly. He catches sight of the pair of them in the mirror. Kyungsoo’s hair is ruffled out of it’s neat quiff, his lips swollen and puffy and his eyes are still slightly glazed. Jongin isn’t much better; his shirt is tugged open at the top and he too looks like he doesn’t exactly know where he is.   
  
Kyungsoo smiles at him through their reflection and takes Jongin’s hand in his. “Lets do this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin can feel the fizzes of excitement bubbling through him as Kyungsoo leads him out of the bathroom and back to their table.  _Act like a couple, act like a couple, act like a couple._  
  
Kyungsoo winks at him as he takes a bite out of his meal, and he tries but fails to suppress a silly giggle tumbling from his lips.   
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes light up at the sound, and he brings his wine to his lips to disguise another smile. “He’s noticed us.” He mutters from behind the glass, and Jongin giggles again.   
  
“I know.” He whispers over the giggle.   
  
“You really are good at this.” Kyungsoo sighs, shaking his head with a fond smile on his face.   
  
Jongin blushes ruefully “Nah, you’re better. You actually look a little in love.”   
  
“Who says I’m even trying?” Kyungsoo smirks and takes a sip of his drink.   
  
“I— I— oh.”   
  
“Urgh, I feel sick.” Chen groans and Jongin jumps, forgetting the boy was even listening.   
  
Jongin ducks his head and hurriedly spoons up his food. Kyungsoo’s gaze lingers on him for a few more seconds before Jongin senses his posture stiffen again just like it did at the start of their date. “Are you finished?” Kyungsoo asks, and Jongin’s reply is to look up with chipmunk cheeks stuffed with pasta. Kyungsoo huffs a short laugh, Jongin’s bewildered expression answering his question. “Ok, I promise I’ll get you some more on the way home. We’re going to need to move though. Targets are just getting up and leaving. We spent longer in that toilet than I expected.” Kyungsoo winks and Jongin flusters.   
  
Jongin wipes his mouth anyway and stands up a little shakily, nerves finally kicking in. He’s already spotted Yifan’s bodyguard hovering near his boss’ table, and he isn’t sure what will happen if anything goes wrong.   
  
Kyungsoo notices and steps to Jongin’s side, linking their fingers together and giving them a gentle squeeze. “Follow my lead, Agent Kai.”   
  
Jongin nods and Kyungsoo leads him towards the exit. His hand slips into his pocket and thumbs the bug, eyeing up Seulgi’s handbag and thinking of ways he could pop it in. His mind goes through everyone Bond movie chronologically, sorting out all the different tricks and moves.  _You’ve got this_ , Jongin reassures himself.   
  
He can see Kyungsoo analysing the situation out of the corner of his eye. He can almost see the cogs whirring as Kyungsoo checks who’s watching, the location of others in the restaurant and inevitably how he’s going to get himself and Jongin out safely.   
  
Kyungsoo heads forward and suddenly tumbles into Yifan’s back. The man stumbles forwards, turning around suddenly to glare at Kyungsoo.   
  
“Oh my gosh, I am  _so_  sorry!” Kyungsoo coos. “My shoelace has come undone and I just tripped over it, I didn’t hurt you at all did I?”   
  
For a fraction of a second, both Seulgi and Yifan’s eyes flicker to Kyungsoo’s (miraculously) undone shoelaces. Jongin seizes his opportunity and drops the bug discreetly into Seulgi’s bag.   
  
“No. No you didn’t. That’s ok.”   
  
“Oh, that’s good then.” Kyungsoo smiles and ducks into a slight bow. “Sorry again, we’ll be out of your way now.” He squeezes Jongin’s hand firmly.   
  
Kyungsoo leads them towards the door and Jongin’s stomach leaps in anticipation because they’ve  _nearly made it_  but then a heavy hand drops onto his shoulder.   
  
Jongin freezes and hears Kyungsoo’s breath halt as another guy stalks next to him.   
  
“Did you just put something in Miss Kang’s bag?” The guy with his hand on Jongin’s shoulder asks.   
  
“No, of course not.” Jongin says breezily, but his heart is thudding in his throat. The security guard’s hand clenches on his shoulder and he tries not to flinch.   
  
“I’m very sorry gentlemen, but there appears to have been some mistake,” Kyungsoo coos daintily “My boyfriend and I do need to get going though, would you mind letting us leave?”   
  
The security guards glare. “Not until we’ve established what lover-boy put in our mistress’ bag.” One of them growls. The pair stand in front of Jongin and Kyungsoo now, blocking their pathway.   
  
“I wish I could help you right now but, er, I can’t.” Chen hums a little ruefully in Jongin’s ear. “There are no other easily accessible exit points. I’ll keep monitoring you, and send in back up if you need it.”   
  
Jongin wishes he could speak to Chen right now because his mind is screaming at him that this is not good, it’s not safe and they really, really, need to get out of here.   
  
Kyungsoo squeezes his hand a little in reassurance.   
  
Seeing that the pair remain unmoving, the guards step back a little, giving them a bit of room. They mutter to each other under their breath and Jongin can hear them deliberating whether or not to take them to Yifan now or whether to go later, so as not to disturb their boss’ dinner. He hopes it’s the latter so he and Kyungsoo have a little more time to get themselves out.   
  
“We’re going to have to fight,” Kyungsoo says a little regretfully, his voice only just above a whisper.   
  
“I-I don’t think I could fight them off, Kyungsoo, look at them!” Jongin mumbles back in distress. The guards’ muscles bulge through their flimsy black t-shirts and Jongin thinks of his own weedy biceps sorrowfully.   
  
Kyungsoo’s gives a little twist of his mouth. “Easier than you think. They’re clearly not experts, they’re giving us far too much space and they don’t even know we’re talking to each other.” Kyungsoo nods in their direction and sure enough the guards are still immersed in their talk. “A Kronstadt move should do it. Ever done one before?”   
  
“I know it in theory. Never had to use it though.” Jongin shrugs.   
  
“Now might be your chance. When I squeeze your hand again, shuffle around a little and make it look like we’re going to move or start to cause trouble. When they come closer, I’ll squeeze your hand again and then go for it. When they drop, go straight for the door, don’t look back, don’t even wait for me. If I’m not out within 30 seconds, then run. Run as far away as you can, ok Jongin?”   
  
Jongin looks at Kyungsoo shakily. He doesn’t want to think about  _why_  Kyungsoo might not follow him out. He nods his head anyway. “Ok.”   
  
“You promise me Kim Jongin. Promise me you’ll run.” Kyungsoo says, and he looks at Jongin squarely with those soul-searching eyes.   
  
“I promise.”   
  
Kyungsoo seems satisfied, and focusses his gaze on the guards again. He squeezes Jongin’s hand lightly, and the pair of them begin to look uncomfortable and questioning.   
  
“Why can’t we leave?” Kyungsoo huffs as the guards swagger closer.   
  
Jongin runs over the Kronstadt move in his head. Two fingers in the collar bone, one at the base of the neck, sharp twist. Causes temporary paralysis to the assailant, giving one time to escape and/or perform another attack. Developed in Russia around 1917. Minimal force required so as not to kill the opponent.   
  
“You can’t leave because we haven’t sorted out why you two are snooping around.” One explains. They’ve pretty much boxed the couple in, and Jongin eyes the closest one’s throat. Adrenaline forces itself through his veins, his stomach twists uncomfortably and his muscles shake in anticipation. Jongin knows he only has one shot at this, he can’t afford to mess it up.   
  
Seconds later, he feels Kyungsoo gently squeeze his hand. Here goes nothing.   
  
Jongin leaps forward, seeing Kyungsoo do the same out of the corner of his eye, and grapples with the guard he lands on top of.   
  
The guard struggles, although Jongin just about has the upper hand thanks to the weight of his body. He forces his hand inside the guard’s uniform, locates his collar bone and the base of his neck and with as much skill as he can find, gives a sharp twist. The guard slumps and freezes on the ground. Jongin sits on the guards chest, staring down at the man in awe for a second before the harrowing sound of gunshots ring through the building.   
  
“Jongin, get up now!” Kyungsoo yells, the other guard lying at his feet.   
  
Kyungsoo tosses the guards gun towards Jongin, who catches it an holds it numbly between his fingers. “Head for cover!”   
  
Kyungsoo spins in a circle, grabbing his own gun out of it’s holster, and he fires several well aimed shots at at a target Jongin can’t determine from where he’s ducking behind the check in desk.   
  
“Go!” Kyungsoo bellows, snatching up Jongin’s hand in his and dragging him through the door.   
  
The night air is icy as it hits Jongin’s fear-blanched face. He bolts down the street with his hand still in Kyungsoo’s, although his lungs burn as he tries to keep up seeing as he’s not used to such exercise.   
  
The gunshots still ring clear in the air but Jongin doesn’t dare look back, instead focussing on skidding round the corner and dodging a lamppost.   
  
“ZENA, OPEN!” Kyungsoo hollers, and Jongin spots a silver car’s inside lights brighten up in front of them.   
  
Kyungsoo pulls them to a stop in front of the car. “Get in!” He commands, and Jongin’s hands fumble to open the door.   
  
Jongin can hear voices out on the streets now, and practically throws himself into the car in terror. The leather interior is cool and creamy, but Jongin doesn’t have much time to register it before he’s yanking his seatbelt on and Kyungsoo is swinging the car into a very illegal U-Turn, accelerating down the illuminated streets with ease.   
  
“Holy— mother of— I don’t know what.” Jongin pants, his knuckles turning white as he holds onto the seat.   
  
Kyungsoo continues to drive at break-neck speeds, and he doesn’t take his eyes of the road as he chuckles at Jongin’s words. “Just the day job.”   
  
A dull knock sounds from the back of the car. “Oh my god was that a—“   
  
“—Yeah, probably a bullet.” Kyungsoo says, leaning back in his seat and getting comfortable for the ride. “The entire car’s bulletproof, wheels included. We’re fine as long as we’re in this baby. Ain’t that right Zena?”   
  
“Yes, sir.” The car’s dash illuminates, responding with a robotic female voice.   
  
“Wait— is this the new Aston Martin?” Jongin says sitting bolt upright suddenly and clutching the armrest on the door.   
  
“Yup.” Kyungsoo hums, side-eyeing Jongin amusedly as he speeds the car over a deserted bridge. “The newest Aston Martin DB10. She’s the same model used in the latest James Bond film but, of course, Zena’s had a few extras added.” He chuckles proudly.   
  
Jongin suppresses a squeal. “I’m in the actual James Bond car. A real life Aston Martin.” He whispers, slightly awestruck.   
  
“That’s right.” The car answers and Jongin gapes.   
  
Kyungsoo laughs out loud this time, checking quickly in his rear-view mirror. “Every car is given an individual name, and they respond to one agent only. Zena will only take commands from me, but she can be a bit of a smart ass sometimes and she has a habit of getting sassy with people.”   
  
“That’s so cool.” Jongin whispers, snuggling down a little in the heated seats. The fear is still sitting heavily in his stomach and his body feels drained but thankful for the warmth.   
  
Kyungsoo clucks his tongue as he checks the road behind him once more. “They’re stubborn this lot.”   
  
“We’re being followed?” Jongin gapes. He still isn’t sure how he’s handling this so well— saying he’s been thrown in at the deep end is a bit of an understatement.   
  
“Yeah. I think I’m gonna have to take you back to base, I’m not ok with leaving you on your own.” Kyungsoo frowns, eyebrows furrowing.   
  
Jongin blushes. “Oh. Yeah. Well, that’s fine by me.” He says, trying to sound as casual about it as possible when his mind once again is going through all the possibilities for where a secret spy base could be.   
  
“You know we could probably recruit you officially now. We might be forced to, given the circumstances.” Kyungsoo says, glancing over at Jongin with a soft look.   
  
“I’d be happy to be recruited to be honest.” Jongin giggles. It’s not like his university course in Architecture is taking him anywhere.   
  
Kyungsoo falls silent for a moment. “When you’ve finished training, let me take you out on a proper date sometime. One where we’re not on a mission. Although this has been fun.”   
  
“Wait, I’d be allowed to date you?” Jongin pipes enthusiastically before reminding himself to play it cool. He leans his elbow on the widow ledge nonchalantly.   
  
“Of course. Spies are people too. As long as no one’s going to blow our cover, we can date who the hell we like. Have you not seen Sehun and Luhan?”   
  
“ _Luhan_  is a spy?!” Jongin gasps, astonished. He thinks of the sweet and innocent Chinese boy that sometimes hangs around in their dorm. “No way.”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“I feel like this is some weird dream.” Jongin laughs, running his hand over his face. “I think I need sleep, I can’t tell what’s really happening anymore.”   
  
“I hate to break it to you but everything is very much real.” Kyungsoo smiles, taking a hand off the wheel to squeeze Jongin’s thigh gently.   
  
Now  _that_  causes all sorts of things in Jongin’s biology because it should not be legal for someone to look so good while driving one handed at 140mph. He huffs out a quiet laugh in disbelief. “So can I say yes to the date thing then?”   
  
“If you want to.”   
  
“Then… yeah. I’d like that.” Jongin says, grinning stupidly at his lap.   
  
Kyungsoo allows himself a second to admire Jongin’s adorable shy side profile before he turns his eyes back to the road. “I’d like that too.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin frowns grumpily as he flicks specks of dirt off his suit. He does wish people wanting to bring down the government would make evil lairs above ground, because digging and crawling are not his favourite activities.   
  
He marches his way into HQ, Jongdae close at his heels. (He’s still supposed to refer to Jongdae as Chen but Jongin soon forgot and gave up.)   
  
As soon as he enters the control room, Jongin’s heart picks up a little.   
  
Kyungsoo and Minseok ( _Xiumin_ , Jongin corrects himself) have annexed one of the large screens supposed to be used for surveillance and are instead playing a heated round of Mario Kart.   
  
Kyungsoo is sprawled out on one of the soft comfy sofas, and Jongin plods his way over and throws himself down dramatically.   
  
Kyungsoo leans across to kiss him softly on the temple, but Jongin can see his eyes never leave the screen as he battles to beat Minseok.   
  
Jongin puffs moodily and kicks his shoes off, curling himself up on the couch and laying his head in Kyungsoo’s lap. “I’m tired, Soo.”   
  
“Tough mission?” Kyungsoo asks. His eyes are still focussed on the screen but his voice has become softer now.   
  
“Not really, just lots of work and crawling and digging.” Jongin rubs his eye with the back of his hand. “Just want to be cuddled.”   
  
Kyungsoo coos, taking the white steering wheel one handed as he drops a hand down to thumb Jongin’s cheek. “Poor baby.” He murmurs. “I tell you what, go and have a shower, change out of your suit and get comfy. I’ll just obliterate Minseok then I’ll be with you. You ate already, right?” He asks, glancing at the time.   
  
Jongin heaves himself up, ignoring Luhan’s fake vomit in the background. “Yeah, we had something on the way home.” He pecks Kyungsoo on the top of the head as he walks past, and the boy leans into him a little.   
  
As Jongin stands under the tumbling hot water, he allows himself a grin. A mere 5 months before, he was just a spy nerd with no social life and  _definitely_  no boyfriend.   
  
Now, he’s a fully fledged agent, with a strong circle of friends and a loving, handsome boyfriend in the shape of Do Kyungsoo. Things change pretty quickly he supposes.   
  
After a good twenty minutes of standing and pondering, Jongin gets out of the shower and changes into his comfiest pyjamas, towelling his hair dry.   
  
It’s odd being a spy, certainly, as the room he and Kyungsoo call their bedroom is actually a windowless, bulletproof, bomb proof room that’s pretty much impenetrable.   
  
He’s just settling into bed and flicking some mindless reality TV show on when Kyungsoo wanders through the door, clunking it closed behind him and ensuring it’s locked.   
  
He heads straight to bed, having already changed into his sleep T-shirt (It’s actually one of Jongin’s, but Kyungsoo wears it so much it’s practically his anyway) and some boxers. His hair is ruffled a little, probably from all the times he’s run his hands through it in frustration at Mario Kart.   
  
“Did you win?” Jongin asks, grinning indulgently as Kyungsoo slides into bed and allows him to cuddle into his chest.   
  
“Of course.” Kyungsoo smirks cockily.   
  
“That’s my boy.” Jongin smiles, pride swelling in his chest as he nuzzles into Kyungsoo’s shoulder.   
  
Kyungsoo puffs out a little laugh before he’s burying his lips in Jongin’s hair and turning to watch the TV too.   
  
This is how they spend most of their evenings now, very few words said but lots of cuddles and lots of boxsets.   
  
Jongin feels his body relax easily into Kyungsoo’s, feeling all kinds of happiness and safety and calm.   
  
He’s already starting to slip into sleep and Kyungsoo notices, flicking the TV and the lights off and shifting a boneless Jongin round so he’s not sitting propped up anymore so he can sleep properly.   
  
Jongin rolls over so he’s facing the wall, as is the routine every night. Kyungsoo nestles in behind him, curling his arms round Jongin’s waist and burying his nose behind his ear, puffing out happily as Jongin wriggles closer and tangles their legs. He can’t sleep without knowing that Jongin is safe and warm in his arms. “Night baby. I love you.” He mumbles.   
  
“Night night boo. I love you more.” Jongin says back, smiling as he feels Kyungsoo chuckle at the nickname.   
  
Jongin closes his eyes, feeling Kyungsoo’s heartbeat thud steady and calming against his back. He takes a second to realise how lucky he is here. It’s a wild, often dangerous job, but Jongin knows he was made to be doing this. Things change fast, but when you’re living the dream with the love of your life, it’s certainly hard to complain.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Jongin will however find it very easy to complain when the alarm goes off tomorrow morning, because Kyungsoo is warm and comfy and smells nice and Jongin would much rather snuggle into his neck than be faced with a screeching Kim Jongdae’s rendition of ‘Morning has broken’)  
  
  
(Life’s still pretty perfect though.) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)

[curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/timefortea)

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from asianfanfics (timefortea)!!!


End file.
